5 Seconds Of Summer
by Joy to Our World
Summary: Karena kebiasaan mereka yang senang mengcover lagu dan mengunggahnya ke YouTube boyband terkenal One Direction mengundang mereka menjadi band pembuka di tour mereka, saat itu juga mereka terkenal, dan saat itu juga mulai terjadi berbagai masalah. Friendship/Romance. warning! Bromance inside.


**Hallo semuaa, I miss youuu….. :'v**

 **Saya udah lamaaaa banget gak nulis ff, yah jadi kangen dapet review lagi muehehe /PLAK**

 **Kalau saya mah imajinasi nya emang gaje dan berbelit :v**

 **Oh ya, bagi yang sesama 5SoSFams. Atau yang suka atau tahu 5 seconds of summer juga pm Nep ya**

 **Jadi yah nikmatilah cerita yang hanya sekedarnya ini, dan jangan salahkan saya kalau anda sekalian mencret dan muntaber habis membaca nya :3 (Apalah kau ini Nep)**

 **Happy reading…. Dan selamat hari kemerdekaan. (Sorry telat..)**

 **.**

 **5 Seconds of Summer.**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy is belong to animonsta or monsta gak tau en gak peduli :3**

 **Warning: Hints atau lama2 ke Boys Love gak tau liat nanti oke :v, OOC banget tingkat dewa, typo(s), saya nyari referensi dengan melihat video2 kehidupan personil 5sos jadi maklumin kalau ada rasa 'barat' nya , saya bikin ffn ini banyak banget inspire nya dari film, lagu tavi bukan plagiat ya kawan…**

 **Banyak OC, termasuk sayah hahaha.**

 **.**

.

Gempa POV

 _Hi there!_ Nama ku Gempa Hemmings, umurku enam belas tahun, dan saat ini aku tercatat sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi yang sangat diminati di Australia, tepatnya di New South Wales yaitu Norwest Christian College, aku adalah anak yang berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, ayahku bekerja sebagai supir bus dan ibu ku guru matematika, dan aku dapat masuk NCC karena ku termasuk siswa yang berprestasi di masa SMA dan aku dapat beasiswa, asyik kan punya ibu seorang guru yang bisa mengajari.

Aku akan menceritakan hidup ku secara rinci, pertama, aku punya adik perempuan bernama Amber, ia kelas 2 SMU sekarang, lalu aku punya pacar yang baik dan manis namanya Yaya, ia adalah _Asian,_ tepatnya dari Malaysia, tapi dia juga keturunan Belanda, ia sangat baik dan menerimaku apa adanya, tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang melihat harta dan tahta.

Ibu ku, Liz Hemmings, ia adalah seorang ibu yang baik, ia selalu memperhatikanku, ia jugalah yang menjadi tempatku mengadu jika aku ada masalah, ia adalah malaikatku, dan ayahku, Andrew Hemmings, ia juga sangat baik, ia adalah ayah yang bertanggung jawab, sedangkan adikku Amber adalah adik yang baik juga, ia pandai dan memasak dan aku sering memanfaatkannya untuk memasak untukku, hehehe dan dia tak pernah menolak loh, makanya aku sangat sayang padanya. Dan aku sangat bersyukur karena memiliki keluarga yang lengkap dan sayang padaku, walaupun aku tak punya harta, tapi aku senang.

Ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga, aku punya saudara sepupu bernama Zeynep Sezgin, kenapa namanya tidak seperti orang Australia? Iya, ceritanya panjang, ia adalah anak dari kakak ibuku, tepatnya bibiku, bibi ku menikah dengan orang Turki, dan melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki dan Zeynep, saat Zeynep berusia 13 tahun, bibi ku meninggal, Zeynep sangat sedih saat itu, akhirnya ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang perempuan Turki yang mempunyai satu anak, sebenarnya ibu tirinya itu sangat baik pada Zeynep.

Tetapi ayahnya lah yang sangat kejam, ia sangat suka berjudi dan suka mabuk-mabukkan, ia suka memukuli ibu tirinya dan Zeynep, kadang jika kulihat wajah Zeynep yang memar dan lebam, aku ingin menangis, ya sedih sekali melihat sepupu ku sangat menderita seperti itu, oh ya aku dan Zeynep satu kampus,ia juga berumur 16 tahun sepertiku ia juga masuk disana karena beasiswa.

~5SoS~

.

"Gempa! Bangun! Mandi terus sarapan nak…"

Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara ibu yang memanggilku, dengan malas aku pun bangkit dari ranjangku, aku melemparkan pandanganku ke jam dinding, memang sudah jam delapan pagi, Hmm.. pantas ibu memanggilku.

Aku pun membereskan tempat tidurku lalu membuka jendela, setelah itu aku mandi, dan turun ke bawah, karena kamarku diatas, oh ya jangan bayangkan bahwa aku tinggal di rumah tingkat dua yang mewah, rumahku biasa-biasa saja kok, cuman kedengarannya saja yang hebat.

Ibu ku sudah di dapur seperti biasa, sedang membuat waffle, pancake, telur dan lain-lain untuk sarapan, ibu ku itu sangaat pandai memasak, aku pernah menyarankannya untuk membuka restoran, tapi kata ibu ia lebih suka jadi guru, mungkin nanti kalau Amber sudah besar baru ia yang akan menjadi pengusaha restoran.

"Kamu gak pergi ke kampus hari ini nak..?" tanya ibu ku lembut, ia masih asyik mengadon tepung di mangkuk. Ibuku saat ini bekerja di shift siang, jadi ia pergi kerjanya nanti siang.

"Ehm.. enggak.." balasku singkat sambil menarik bangku di meja makan dan duduk di situ.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku agak demam bu, jadi malas…" jawabku tidak jelas, sambil nyengir, ibu hanya tersenyum padaku dan mengambilkan piring, ia mengisi piring itu dengan pancake, dan waffle, lalu menaruhnya di hadapanku.

"Nah sarapan dulu, nanti istirahat biar cepat sembuh…" ujar ibu, ia pun kembali asyik dengan adonannya.

"Ayah mana bu?" tanya ku sambil mengunyah pancake.

"Tadi pagi saat kamu masih tidur ayah sudah pergi.." jawab ibu.

Aku hanya ber-oh ria dan melanjutkan sarapanku, saat tengah enak-enaknya makan, aku malah dikejutkan oleh Amber yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku,

"Kakak!" serunya.

"Iya.. bikin kaget aja.." gerutuku, ia pun tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahku.

" _Morning mom.."_ sapanya pada ibu

" _Morning too darling"_ balas ibu sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu mau sarapan?" tawar ibu.

"Nggak makasih bu,aku lagi diet.." katanya. Ibu tersenyum

"Eouh, sok-sok diet, udah kurus mau tambah kurus lagi? Ntar jadi tengkorak loh…" godaku.

"Biarin lah, dari pada kakak, makan terus kerjanya.." balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Iya, walaupun aku makan terus, tapi aku tetap gak gemuk kok, weee" ejekku.

Amber terdiam, haha kelah telak aku menang :D

Tiba-tiba handphone ku berbunyi, rupanya ada sms yang masuk, aku segera membacanya. Rupanya dari sahabatku, Taufan.

 _From Clifford:_ Hello Gem, ke kampus ?

Aku pun segera membalasnya.

 _To Clifford:_ Nope, aku sedang sakit :x

 _From Clifford:_ Ya sudah aku juga gak masuklah. -_-

Aku terkikik membacanya, anak ini kompak banget ya sama aku.

 _To Clifford:_ Kenapa? Yaudah, kamu ke rumah aku aja ya. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu, Api masuk kampus gak? kalau gak ajak bareng ya..

 _From Clifford:_ Api juga gak masuk, ya sudah aku kesana ya bareng Api, _bye Babe_ :*

Aku tertawa lagi.

 _To Clifford:_ Bye too, :3 :D SEE YA LATER! xD

"Kak dari siapa sih?" tanya Amber sambil melirik hp ku, dasar Amber kepo.

"Dari Taufan.." jawabku.

"Kak Taufan Clifford?"

"Iya…"

Tak lama kemudian, dia senyum-senyum sendiri, oh ya aku lupa bilang kalau Amber itu naksir berat sama Taufan, cuman gak pernah dikasih tahu, karena Taufan sering ke sini, dan Amber lama-lama suka sama dia.

"Hei, awas kesambet loh…" dan

"Biarin, orang lagi asyik mengkhayal kok diganggu.." tepisnya.

Aku tau pasti dia lagi ngekhayalin Taufan, LOL.

"Kalau aku bilang Taufan kamu suka dia gimana?" saranku.

"Eh? Jangan dong kak!" tolaknya.

"Kenapa, kamu merasa gak pantes gitu? Atau karena kamu beda setahun sama dia?" apaan sih Gempa, gak masuk akal, haha.

"Bukan, ya aku gak mau, tunggu tunggu waktu yang tepat…untuk mengungkapkannya.." katanya dengan intonasi yang aneh, Ewh.

"Sok romantis…" komentarku.

"Emang kakak pernah romantis sama kak Yaya?"

"Ngg, pasti pernah lah.." ujarku.

Tak lama setelah itu, aku mendengar suara Api dan Taufan di depan rumahku, Amber buru-buru masuk kamar, pasti malu, heheh dasar _weirdo_ suka tapi malu, gimana sih?

Ibu pun membukakan pintu.

"Hai Api, Taufan.. mau ketemu Gempa ya…?" sapa Ibu dengan ramah.

"Iya Mrs Hemmings…" Api menjawab dengan gaya _childish_ seperti biasa.

"Ayo masuk, Gempa ada di dalam…" kata ibu menyilakan mereka masuk.

"Hello, cepat banget sampai nya?" ujar ku BASA-BASI.

"Iya, tadi aku ketemu sama Api di perempatan sana…." kata Taufan.

"Oooh.."

"Api, Taufan kalian mau sarapan?" tawar ibu ku.

"Tidak terima kasih Mrs Hemmings.." jawab mereka.

"Bro, ayo ke kamarku…" ajakku.

Kami pun naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarku.

~5SoS~

.

"Katanya kamu mau ngebicarain sesuatu?" Taufan menagih janji ku. Saat itu kami sudah di kamarku.

"Kalian tahu One direction?" tanyaku.

"Tahu.." jawab mereka kompak.

"Nah, kalian tahu gak, One direction itu terkenal karena ikut X-factor, ayo kita ikutin jejak mereka.." ajakku bersemangat.

Taufan dan Api saling memandang, lalu tertawa, hih.. kenapa tertawa?

"Kenapa?" tanya ku.

"Kamu mau ikut X-Factor juga seperti One D?" tanya Taufan.

"Ya enggaklah, kita ngover lagu saja, lagu-lagu mereka.." kataku.

" _That's a good idea…"_ komentar Api.

"Ayolah Taufan.. please…" aku memohon pada Taufan.

"Ya, aku sih oke-oke aja kok, tapi aku gak bawa gitar…" ujarnya.

"Aku kan punya dua, satu kamu yang pakai, satunya lagi Api…" aku pun mengambil dua gitar kesayanganku dan memberikan gitarku pada mereka.

Kami pun segera duduk di depan computer ku dan menyalakan Cyberlink YouCam,

"Mau nyanyi lagu apa?" tanya Api.

"What makes you beautiful aja, kan lagu itu lagi nomor satu di billboard.." usul Taufan.

"Hm, kayaknya boleh, ya sudah ayo…"

Aku pun memencet tombol rekam di Cyberlink YouCam, oh ya, memang hal ini sudah sangat aku rencanakan, aku saja sudah membuat akun YouTube yang khusus untuk lagu-lagu cover kami, namanya HemmingsVevo.

" _Baby you light up my world like nobdy else, the way that you flip your hair make me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know.. you don't know you're beautiful.."_

Sesaat kemudian kami pun selesai, aku langsung mengunggah video itu di YouTube, baru saja aku mengunggahnya tapi viewers nya sudah 100.00 lebih, aku senang banget, mungkin karena ku kami _cute_ dan suara kami bagus kali ya.. hihi :D

Aku melihat komentar yang masuk.

 **BlueLetter21**

 _Wow! You guys such a cool band?!_ Kalian sangat manis, _you're voice is so good too, make me overwhelmed, keep singing guys!_

 **Ke$ha_Royalen**

 _Gd job, really like One D. and I think you guys is better than One D. keep work..!_

 **TrueDirectionersF1**

 _u'r voice sounds like Harry Styles and better._

 **Tarany Demitria**

 _Will u marry me?_

Aku, Api dan Taufan tertawa, rupanya lagu coveran kami sangat disukai oleh mereka.

Setelah siang, Taufan dan Api pamit pulang, aku pun membuka hp ku, dari pada gak ada kerjaan, ternyata ada sms masuk dari Zeynep.

 _From Sezgin:_ Gempa, apa kamu punya waktu?

Aku bingung, apa dia ada masalah lagi ya? Aku pun segera membalasnya.

 _To Sezgin: Why?_ Apa kamu ada masalah lagi?

Aku menunggu, dan berharap dia segera membalasnya, karena sms ini dikirim 22 menit yang lalu.

 _From Sezgin:_ Kak Meleek sakit, ia ada di RS, tapi aku tak punya uang untuk membeli obat.

Zeynep memang sering memanggil Ibu tirinya dengan sebutan Kakak, sebabnya ya aku tidak tahu.

Aduh, kasihan sekali, Zeynep tak punya uang untuk membayar. Paman itu memang brengsek sekali, sama saja dengan anak laki-laki nya.

 _To Sezgin: I have no money too,_ tapi aku akan tanya ibu ku apa ia punya uang untuk mu, _keep strong and patient my dear :'(_ Sampaikan salam ku pada bibi, agar cepat sembuh.

 _From Sezgin:_ Terima kasih kamu selalu membantu ku.

 _To Sezgin: U'r Welcome, I will always in your side._

Setelah itu, tak ada balasan lagi, kasihan sekali Zeynep, ia masih sangat muda tapi harus bekerja untuk hidupnya, oh ya aku lupa bilang kalau Zeynep bekerja di sebuah restoran, mungkin karena selalu hidup dalam penderitaan, ia cepat dewasa dan mandiri.

Eh, kok tiba-tiba aku kangen pada Yaya? Hehe, pasti karena hari ini aku tidak masuk kampus, jadi aku tak bertemu dia. Hmm, aku kirim sms saja

 _To Yaya: Hello Honeypie_ _how it's going?_

Selagi menunggu Yaya membalas, aku pun memutar lagu.

" _I'm just a little bit caught in a middle life is maze, and love is a riddle I don't know where to go can't do it alone I've try, and I don't know why, slow it down make it stop, or else my heart is going to pop, 'cause it too much, yeah it's a lot, to be something I'm not, I'm a fool out of love…"_

Hhm, lagu The Show dari Lenka ini memang ceria, tapi artinya sedih, hp ku berbunyi tanda ada sms masuk, aku pun langsung membukanya.

 _From Yaya: Stuck in HM._

Haha! Dia lagi pusing ngerjain pr rupanya, aku pun membalasnya.

 _To Yaya: Don't give up, keep goin_ ;)

 _From Yaya:_ Kamu lagi ngapain?

 _To Yaya: chatting with u.._

 _From Yaya: Yang lain._

 _To Yaya: Gak ada, hanya itu_ :3

 _From Yaya:_ -_-

Aku tertawa lepas, pasti mukanya sangat merah sekarang karena kesal ku kerjai :D

.

.

 **To be CONTINUE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muntaber kah anda? Muntah kah? Demam kah? Haha! Rasain! /Dibakar.**

 **Maaf kalau gak jelas dan gak suka ceritanya, jangan salahkan saya ya pak bu, salahkan tangan otak dan mata saya yang sudah berdosa menistakan Gempa dkk di ff gak mutu ini.**

 **IM SORRY if Zeynep memonopoli d sini hahaha :v**

 **Ini hanyalah sebuah prolog, :v itu OC pakai nama saya tuh hahaha… kan kemarin di FB saya janji mau bikin ff yang OC nya teman2. Nah itu nanti saya bikin di chapter 2 dan seterusnya.. haha :v oh iya bagi yang bingung dengan cerita yang saya buat ini, anda tunggulah kelanjutannya di chapter depan agar mengerti. Oke.**

 **Karena saya ingin membuat ff ini dengan banyak chapter berbagai genre dll. Jadi harap maklum kalau banyak flashbacknya, oh iya.. saya tunggu review nya okeee?**

 **Bye-bye**


End file.
